


反剪

by sjzdxmg



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjzdxmg/pseuds/sjzdxmg
Summary: 前方黄色不适紧急避让剧情全是我瞎编的，粗制滥造特短，好久没写过这么短的东西了，俩小时速打，真爽开学综合症，你说我一个对🚗本身也不那么感兴趣的人写car为啥，当然是释放压力哈哈不嫌垃圾就开始吧





	反剪

v  
醒来的时候眼前一片模糊，并不是想象的那样处处漆黑。睁大眼能看见若有若无的白光，只是一切都那么模糊不清，白色的光点看着看着就成了美国人蛋糕塔上淋漓的奶油，还有装点的淡黄色糖果——

可惜他不是被这样的甜美触感弄醒的。有人掐了他脖子，随后修长的颈项上被绕了一圈冰冷的环状物。

他一个激灵坐了起来，左手去摸枕下的枪，刚刚苏醒的身体才后知后觉地感受到它的主人已经被反绑了。

怕他发出声音，在他坐起来的一瞬间，身后的一只手就遮天蔽日般把他的口鼻捂得密不透风。

他翕动嘴唇，感受到那只手带茧的粗糙内里。唇齿间汗味夹杂着轻微的铁锈味。

他上下牙一使劲，咬上对方的手掌。一声吃痛的叫声抑制地显露出来。“你是什么人。你冷静一点。”他猛吸一口还算新鲜的空气说着。

如果是日军派来刺杀他的人，万不会让他活到现在。如果要生擒自己，也该有个要挟的玩意儿。他们不会不知道自己学过近身格斗。何况到现在，还没感受到枪和哪怕一把匕首。

房间里有细细簌簌的声音。他想了想，还是没有呼叫卫兵。他们既然能站在这里，要么卫兵全都死了，要么自己已经被转移到他们的大本营，周围根本没有卫兵。而且还会激怒歹徒，得不偿失。

对方又给自己的手腕缠了一道粗麻绳，皮肤已经感觉到有些刺痛。

“你们是谁？”他又问了一遍。

“好吧，你们想干什么？看起来你们并不想现在要我的命。”

“将军阁下，”一个蹩脚的中文说道，“你猜对了。”四周归于无声。

一块粘滞的胶布不由分说地封上了他的嘴。他猛地扭头撞向后方，后面人应激一躲，随后向他的脸上扇来一个响亮的耳光。他控制不住身体的挣动，随着绑自己的椅子一同重重摔倒在地。

两条小臂以反剪的姿势被惯性和体重压在椅子下，他的双唇被封住，喉管挣开一点铁环的束缚，长啸着抒发剧痛的感怀。一瞬间的压制，他的双臂好像被脆生生折断了一般，骨头扭曲成不可想象的角度。生理泪水从眼底倒流回眼眶，盈满模糊的视线。他只能看到一片又黄又白的恶心的黏液。

他听到对方鞋子的闷响在地上不紧不慢叮当了半圈，一点细微的声音从远方传来，“湿了”，他好像听到。随后他和椅子被扶起来。“摘不摘？”“还是换吧。”

眼前的阻碍被扯开，他睁大眼镜想看个虚实，却只感受到那些黏液和泪水顺着脸颊不干不净地流下去。眼前依旧和戴上棉布没有什么区别——模糊的白色一片，好像有一块极亮的灯光，可他只想赶紧躲开。除此之外，全是看不清轮廓的色块。

他恍惚记得自己睡过去前好像是在战场上，看到了战壕里一个敌方士兵火箭筒里喷射出的火焰。他心想完了，这回离前线太近。随后身旁的一个人就把他向后扯。他直觉知道那是李鸿。

后来的事情都不太记得了。

冷风灌进来，一只手解开了他的衣扣。他警惕地想后退，又怕再次后倒，真的把小臂折断。只好紧绷着身体，抖动着抗拒。

“将军阁下。”那个蹩脚的中文发声。随后一股更近的气息拍打在他脸上，“我不干什么。我就想操你。”一支枪管终于出场，顶在他太阳穴边。

果然是两个人。后一个人的中文比前面那人流畅的多。肯定是中国人。

“你不在你应该在的地方，周围也没有你的人，所以叫也没有用。”那个人的声音很奇怪，“我劝你，”冰凉的枪筒点在他精瘦的胸腹上，“好好配合。”

那条胶带被扯下来，带掉他嘴唇上一片干裂的皮。他用舌头蘸了蘸露出来的新鲜血液，“你是...新22师，廖师长？”

他听见了一声几不可闻的轻笑。“廖师长，如果你有什么事我们可以好好说，即使是这种，你...你好好说我也可以答应......只要不往外说......”他眼前模糊一片，只听嗖的一下皮带的响声，随后一个腥膻的棍状物戳上他的脸。对方还托着在他脸上弹了一弹。

怒气从赤裸的身体里往上涌，那张脸好像凑得更近了一点。“没想到，孙师长你原来这么骚啊。哪来的野男人找你上床你都答应。”他被捏住下颌止住了话，那根棍子沿着他的轮廓四处巡游，在他挺秀的鼻梁上掉下几滴白液。

男人的阳具在他脸颊上划来划去，眼见着越涨越大，他扭过头去。“你放我下来，我看不清你，也跑不了。”裤子不设防突然被扯开。内裤形同虚设，被男人一把拉下，后庭遽然被捅进一根手指。

他别扭地滑下座椅，身体像一块柔软的毯子，被平铺在椅面上，由刚恢复知觉的双臂在椅背后系一个结。臀部悬空着，一只不安分的手在其中翻江倒海。他还没适应手指的翻动，那根棍子就急冲冲地冲进了他的身体，把所有黏糊糊的液体都释放在嫣红的小穴里面。

“呃啊——”他头皮发麻，随着动作的方向，一头撞在木椅背上，身体像被分割劈裂一样的痛。

那个人攥紧他悬空的腰，有力的手掌一下一下拍打在他裸露的肌肤上。大腿，屁股，柔软的腹。“你他妈放松点。”那个声音带着怒意击打到他脸上，手指用力掐了一把他大腿内侧的软肉。

他挣扎着呼吸，用气声组织出一个“李健飞”。

对方的动作明显愣了一下。

“你让我真失望啊。”

那天去前线，虽然他已经记不太清楚了，但是会把他救回营的高级将官，多半就是李健飞。

何苦救了我，又要这样自欺欺人地羞辱我。还装什么日本人，装神弄鬼的。

恐怕什么时候，想上孙立人在驻印军高级军官这里已经是公开的秘密。

他扭过头，“不管怎么样，谢谢你的救命之恩。”自嘲地笑笑，他又说，“放开吧，你说了这儿不是我的地方，我也跑不了。我眼睛看不清楚了，看不到你。”

他的眼前被蒙上一层厚实的绷带，随后身后的束缚被解开了。“坐起来。”他被命令道。

两人的连接处经过一阵高潮的痉挛，随着他缓慢的动作，汁水四流。对方的阳具又竖了起来，他撑在潮湿的地面上，颤抖着向下坐。汗珠糊了他一额头。

男人好像是等不及，猛然坐了起来，一手捞住他摇摇欲坠的身体，把他嵌入了自己。“呜——”他眼前的绷带好像又被打湿了，男人开始了他第一轮猛烈的冲撞。

他在由疼痛转向麻木，由麻木转向不可抑制的快感的尽头，眼前的场景好像逐渐变得清晰起来，最终连纱布的网格都清晰可见。对方鲁钝地在他后庭里横冲直撞，有时获得的仅仅是内壁被拉扯的痛感，却也时常伴随着被旁敲侧击的敏感点而战栗不止。唐守治看到一个弧度很小的笑容在纱布之下，染上他的嘴角。

他跟着也笑了，把自己这一次所有的液体奉献给连接着的这口穴。

他的高潮比那个主导者还要晚一些。等到对方软下去的时候，他还在索求着最后一点的抚慰，后庭吸动着，像一条雌蛇。颈项上的拉环被逐渐收紧，对方摸上那个挺立的性器官，窒息和快感交叠拍打着他不明的意识。在射出的时候，他眼前白光一闪，看清了面前那个用一只手勒着自己脖子的男人——唐泽生。

等他再次醒来的时候，李健飞在他床前低头打盹。他说，师长你做了好长一个梦啊！你的眼睛被火箭筒熏伤了，美国派来最好的眼科医生给你做了手术，没想到你又睡了这么久才醒！

他揉揉眼睛，眼前还稍稍有一点模糊，不过不大碍事。李健飞给他披上一件军服外套。

“医生是不是给我打致幻剂，或者吗啡一类的东西了？”

“打了吗啡。”李健飞低头，“但是医生说不会成瘾，只要以后不用，用这一次没关系。”

他摆摆手，起身走出小屋。窗外缅甸春意盎然，小河边，流水静静向下流淌，野花在一边骄傲地盛开着，摇曳生姿。动胳膊的时候，手腕僵直的痛感引起了他的注意。他分明看到双手手腕内里刻着一道道粗红的勒痕。


End file.
